A Boy Named Blue
by 21always
Summary: Dominique Weasley never expected to fall in love with her cousin's boyfriend. When she does, her life takes a lot of unexpected twists and turns. With the end of her seventh year fast approaching, she's trying to figure out how to deal with everything.
1. Chapter 1

Dominique Weasley sat in a chair in the ball room of her Uncle Harry's house. She was ready to pull her blonde hair out of her head and poke her crystal blue eyes out. It was the annual Christmas ball and it had been going on for hours. Everyone who was anyone was there along with her multiple cousins, uncles, and aunts. She watched as everyone got drunk. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were the only ones besides herself still sober. Her dad and mum were out in the middle of the floor dancing some horribly scary dance that she was embarrassed to watch. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were over in the corner acting like love sick teenagers while Uncle George was standing on one of the tables dancing much to Aunt Angelina's obvious horror. Uncle Percy had fallen into a drunken slumber his head resting on his wife's shoulder. Her sister, Victoire, had already disappeared with her fiancé, Teddy Lupin. As Dom looked around the room, she realized most of her other cousins had snuck off with their various boyfriends/girlfriends. She was the only one of the cousins left in the room.

"Hello, you must be Dominique Weasley," A familiar looking boy said sitting down next to her.

The boy had light brown hair, laughing blue eyes, and an easy smile. She recognized him as a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"I am but call me Dominique one more time and you might find yourself hexed. I go by Dom," She replied with an intense gaze.

"Don't get all defensive. If you are wondering, I am Blue, Calvin Blue but you can call me what you want," He said with a smug grin.

"Thanks, I'll call you prat then." Dom laughed as she mentally reviewed all the famous people in the Wizarding World. She couldn't think of one with the last name of Blue.

"Now now, I prefer something a little more nice like sweetheart or handsome or…" He rambled.

"Sorry to interrupt but why are you here?" Dom asked.

"Oh, I'm Roxy's boyfriend. She invited me to stay with her over the break so I got dragged into going to the famous Potter Christmas Ball." He grinned.

Dom looked him over once more. Calvin Blue was exactly the kind of boy Roxanne would date. He was nice, easy going, and charming. Roxanne would break his heart like she had done with all the other boys she had dated. Dom almost felt bad for Calvin.

"Roxy left once her dad started dancing on the table. She said she had to go find Rose or something," Calvin continued.

That made sense. Roxy would have left once her dad had started to become embarrassing. It only made sense for her to go find Rose. Rose and Roxy were very close to each other even though there was a year's difference in age.

"Right so tell me about yourself. We have about three hours until this ball is over and I'm not about to follow all my cousins and sneak off with some guy so you can keep me entertained," Dom requested.

"Okay well I'm muggle born and…" Dom sat there listening to Calvin tell her everything about his life. She was amazed at the way he opened up to someone he had just met. She learned everything there was to know about Calvin Blue by the time the ball was over. He was a seventh year just like her. He wanted to be Minister of Magic when he was older and was amazed by how many Weasleys there were. He liked Roxy because she was crazy and fun. By the time he was done, Dom knew more about Calvin then she really wanted. She even knew what his first fish's name was.

"So what about you, Dom, what is your story?" Calvin asked.

"Well, I don't like my name. I'm a Gryffindor and I have a sister and a brother. My best friend is Sierra Biggert and I'm currently single," Dom stated.

"Extremely interesting life you have," Calvin chuckled, "I'd love to talk more but I see Roxy over there motioning that it's time to go. I'll see you at school, Dominique."

Dom's hand twitched over her wand. She was about to send a stinging hex at him when a sharp look from her mother stopped her. Instead, she sat there and watched Calvin and Roxy step into the Potter's fireplace together. He turned his head and gave her a smile before he disappeared into the green flames.

The melody of heels clicking against the hardwood of the ballroom floor announced Victoire's arrival.

"Dom, we have to go now," Victoire commanded her blonde hair swinging as she marched over to Dom. "Mama and I have decided that you shall stay at my flat for the rest of break."

Dom sighed as she followed her sister. Victoire had always been one to boss everyone around. Normally, Dom would have said something back but Victoire's wedding was in a couple days and she had been instructed to be nice or else. Stepping into the fire to follow her sister, she couldn't stop thinking about her cousin's boyfriend.

"Dom, how's the Hogwarts life?" Teddy asked her as she walked into Victoire's flat.

"Wonderful," Dom replied sarcastically, "Does Mum know Ted's here, Vic?"

"No and you'll keep shut about it. I don't want another lecture about living in sin," Vic sighed.

Dom laughed. Their mother was a stickler for rules and would be horrified if she knew Vic and Ted were sleeping together before their marriage. Her mother lectured Dom all the time and it was rare for Victoire to get one. When Dom was little, she would do anything to try and get Vic in trouble. She had grown up since then but still enjoyed the thought of not being the only one to receive lectures.

"I won't," Dom assured her sister.

"Now you can go to bed like a good little girl, Domi." Teddy chuckled.

"Oh, I'll go to bed but I don't know if I'll be a good little girl." Dom shot Ted a glare.

"Dom, don't harass Teddy," Victoire called from the kitchen.

Dom laughed and went down the hall to the room she stayed in. Victoire had down well for herself in the fashion world. She owned a little boutique that all the high society wives liked to go to. The flat showed this. It was very artistic looking with an air of elegance. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and a small dining room. The flat suited her sister perfectly. The room that Dom stayed in was very open and bright. The walls were a nice yellow color and the bed was white. It felt like spring in the room. Just as she was falling asleep, Vic poked her head in the door.

"Don't forget tomorrow we are going over to Grandmum's and Grandpa's for lunch," Vic reminded.

"How could I forget?" Dom muttered sarcastically, "Another day with the whole family is just so much fun."

Victoire smiled at her and left the room. Dom lay back down and closed her eyes. Her last thought as she drifted to sleep was that she hoped Calvin would be there.

"Dom, wake the bloody hell up!" Victoire yelled as she yanked the covers off.

"Ah, Vic calm down," Dom mumbled trying to pull the covers back.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready or I'll drag your sorry butt there in your pajamas!" Victoire shouted.

Dom got off bed grumbling. She had forgotten that Vic was a Nazi in the morning. She truly felt sorry for any kids Vic had. They would have to suffer hell.

Stumbling, Dom made her way to the bathroom and into the shower. She let the water wash away her sleepiness. Once she was fully awake, she got ready and went down to the kitchen.

"Hey, Teddy," Dom muttered sliding into a chair. "You have some breakfast for me?"

"Well, Princess Dom, I do." Teddy smiled good naturedly and put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"You're the best," Dom said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Ah, you're finally ready to go," Victoire sighed.

"Why are we going this early again?" Dom asked.

"I want to go over some last minute plans with Grandmum, Mum, and Aunt Ginny so we are getting there early," Vic explained.

"Lovely," Dom said under her breath.

Since Teddy had proposed last spring, the only thing everyone talked about was the wedding. At first, Victoire and Teddy had wanted a long engagement but Grandmum Weasley had convinced them to have it sooner. The date was set for January 1st. Since Vic was the first grandchild to get married there was a big fuss about it and since Teddy was practically family him being their Uncle Harry's godson, everyone was excited that he would officially be family. Dom was happy for her sister but was getting sick of all the plans at this point but she obeyed her sister and followed reluctantly through the flames to the Burrow.

"Oh, Domi, you look so pretty," Grandmum Weasley gasped enveloping her in a hug.

"Thanks Grandmum but you did just see me yesterday," Dom said hugging her grandmother back.

"Dominique, don't take zat tone with your Grandmuzzer," Fleur said as she swooped into the living room.

"James, Al, Lily and Scorpius are upstairs if you want to join them," Ginny offered.

Dom walked over and hugged her favorite aunt. "Thanks for offering me a way out of hell."

Ginny chuckled. Normally, Dom would have had to sit there the whole time and listen to the plans because her sister instead of making her best friend maid of honor had made Dom maid of honor.

Fleur's voice carried up the stairs. "I 'eard zat Dominique Gabrielle Weasley."

Dom found her three cousins and Scorpius upstairs in Ginny's old room playing exploding snap. They were so wrapped up in the game they didn't even notice her standing there. Lily had a fierce look on her face that matched her red hair. James sat back relaxed acting as if he didn't care who won when Dom could tell he really did. Albus seemed focused on one thing, beating James. Al's green eyes blazed with competiveness as he looked at his older brother. Dom couldn't tell what Scorpius thought about the game. She had only shared a few words with him before and his emotions weren't written on his face like those of her cousins.

"Hey guys," Dom said announcing her presence.

"Domi, so glad of you to join us," James grinned.

"Uh, I think I'm going to change my nickname from Dom to Mini so no one can call me Domi anymore," Dom sighed.

"We call you that out of love and Mini doesn't suit you, Domi," James laughed.

"Stop annoying Dom, Jamie" Lily commanded.

Dom laughed. Lily had both of her brothers and her father wrapped around her finger. Her brothers especially, James, were incredibly protective of her and would do anything to make her happy. The funniest part to Dom about this was that Lily knew how much control she had over the boys in her family. The one thing that had stopped Lily from becoming a spoilt brat was Ginny who didn't put up with nonsense from anyone.

An hour later they were all laughing and playing the game. Lily had won the most rounds and was declared the official winner when Ginny shouted up that everyone else had arrived. Dom walked down the stairs to be pulled into tons of hugs. You would have thought she hadn't seen these people in years when she had actually seen them last night. The biggest hug came from her cousin, Roxy. Roxy was probably one of the prettiest of all the Weasleys. She had long dark red hair and blue-gray eyes. Her freckles was scattered perfectly across her tiny face. What's more she looked like a Weasley. Dom and her siblings had never been recognized as Weasleys because they all had light blonde hair instead of the violent Weasley red.

"Dom, I didn't get to see you last night. Where did you disappear to?" Roxy asked.

"Uhm, nowhere. I was in the ballroom the whole time," She answered inwardly cringing at the stupidity her cousin displayed.

"That's nice. Here let me introduce you to my new boyfriend, Calvin Blue." Roxy grinned as she pulled Calvin into Dom's view.

"We meet again, Miss Dom Weasley," charmed Calvin as he kissed Dom's hand.

"Hello Blue, nice to see you again," Dom said her hand burning from his touch.

"Oh, you two already know each other," Roxy interrupted.

"We met last night at the ball, Rox." Calvin bent down and kissed Roxy's lips softly.

It made Dom's heart flutter. She shouldn't feel this way about her cousin's boyfriend but there was something about him that she just couldn't resist. A wave of jealousy hit her as the couple stood there kissing.

"As much as I would love to watch you two snog, I have more important things to do." Dom rolled her eyes at the couple and walked away.

She went and plopped down onto the old worn out couch next to her brother, Louis. Like her and Victoire, Louis had blonde hair and blue eyes. It seemed that veela genes dominated the Weasley genes.

"You look in a good mood." Louis chuckled.

"You didn't spend the night at Vic's flat," Dom retorted.

"Touché," Louis said still laughing.

Dom rolled her eyes and sank back into the couch and watched the goings on of her family. The aunts were in the kitchen helping with lunch while the uncles sat listening to a Quidditch match on the radio. Rose and Scorpius were snuggled up in a chair. Teddy was amusing Lily, Lucy, and Molly by shifting his features. In the corner, Roxy and James seemed to be arguing about something while Al sat on the other couch reading a book. She saw a flash of brown outside and figured it was Calvin since he wasn't inside. She got up and went outside to see.

The smell of smoke led her to where he was. He was sitting on the banks of the little pond smoking a cigarette. His brown hair was tousled and he looked upset.

"Blue, didn't your parents teach you smoking is bad?" Dom asked sliding down next to him.

Instead of answering her question, he offered her one.

"No thanks," She declined. "Why are you out here? It's freezing."

"Just getting away from Roxy for a little bit, she's fun and all but she's not the brightest," He explained.

"Did you just figure that out?" Dom laughed.

"Nah but she reached the peak of stupidity when she asked if I wanted to shag upstairs in one of the rooms as if there weren't tons of people downstairs and the fact that it's her grandparent's house," He sighed.

Dom cringed as she thought of her cousin and Calvin. She should've known they'd shagged before. Roxy was pretty slutty for a fourth year.

"We haven't done it before if that's what you're thinking," Calvin said as if he had read her thoughts.

"Oh, no I wasn't but that's nice," She lied.

Calvin laughed. "Don't lie, Dom. I know that's what you were thinking but its okay."

Dom tried not to smile as she watched his eyes crinkle with laughter.

"Are you excited about your sister's wedding?" He asked.

"I guess, I mean yeah I am because she's my sister but I wish it would be over so everyone could stop talking about it," She said wondering why she was telling him this.

"So they can focus their attention on you again," He chuckled. "Don't give me that glare, Dom. I was just joking. You don't seem the type to want attention."

His lips pulled into an easy smile that made her want to reach out and run her fingers along them. She didn't even really know him but she felt this pull to him. The only problem was that he was extremely off-limits since he was her cousin's boyfriend. They sat outside for the rest of the time. Dom couldn't really remember what they talked about but she had enjoyed every second of sitting in the frigid December air with him. Before she knew it, she was stepping into Vic's apartment.

"Where'd you go off to?" Victoire questioned once they were inside.

"Uhm, I was out by the pond," Dom mumbled hoping that that was a good enough excuse.

"Right," Victoire drawled. "My girlfriends have decided to do my hen night tomorrow night so I'm not hung over on my wedding day, okay?"

"Okay, Vic," Dom answered.

Even though Dom was the maid of honor, she hadn't had to plan Vic's hen night because she was at Hogwarts and didn't know the right places to go according to Vic's friends. It was fine by her. It was one less thing she had to worry about.

"Come on Dominique, have a shot!" One of Victoire's drunken friends slurred.

Dom was squeezed into a booth at the Leaky Cauldron as Victoire got drunk with her friends. The only thing Dom wanted to do was leave but the chances of that were slim. Victoire and her idiot friends were so drunk that they would have to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron. It was pure luck that they were friends with owners and therefore it wouldn't be that hard to get some rooms.

"Yeah, take one!" Another friend mumbled as she spilled a drink down Dom's shirt.

_My sister truly picks the worst friends,_ Dom thought, sliding out of the booth. She walked over to the bar to find Hannah Longbottom, the owner and long time friend of the Weasleys.

"Well, If it isn't Dom Weasley," Neville greeted.

Dom smiled awkwardly at her Herbology professor. Even though she had known the Longbottoms her whole life it was still weird to see Neville out of school.

"Dom," Hannah Longbottom exclaimed as she bustled up to the bar. "I haven't seen you since Frank brought you around this summer."

A blush flooded Dom's face. Frank Longbottom was a Ravenclaw in the same year as her. They had dated for around a two years but she had ended it with him once the school year started. She had told him that she thought their relationship seemed too forced with their families being friends and all. To say he had taken it bad would be an understatement. He hadn't even looked at her since.

"It's lovely to see you too. I was wondering if I could have a room or two for the night. It's Victoire's hen night and well her friends are drunk," Dom asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Of course, dear, let me get Frank to show you the rooms," Hannah cooed.

It was her luck that the first time she talked to Frank was at her sister's hen night with a bunch of drunken idiots around.

"Long time no see, Niq."

Without even looking, Dom knew it was Frank. Only he called her that. He used to think it was hilarious that her name provided so many nicknames.

"Whose fault would that be, Frank?" Dom turned around and asked.

He smiled and Dom remembered why she went out with him in the first place. Like his mum and dad, Frank was a genuinely nice person. Everything about him was nice. He had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes and a perfect smile. Dom knew she was lucky to have had a boyfriend like him but it irked her how nice he could be and the fact that he, he was her first. Her first kiss when they were fourteen, her first boyfriend when they were fifteen and her first shag when she was seventeen.

"Be nice, Niq. Now let me show these lovely ladies their rooms." He gestured to Vic and her friends.

Once all the rooms had been sorted out, Dom leaned against the wall exhausted. Even though she hadn't had to plan this, she still had had to help with it more than she wanted.

"You look tired," Frank said walking up to her.

"You try spending the night with those girls," Dom muttered.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, Niq. I miss you," He whispered into her ear.

"Frank, not know," She pleaded.

"There's no better time than the present," Frank quipped.

Dom dragged her gaze up to meet his. The real reason she had broken up with him had nothing to do with their families. Frank was nice and a perfect boyfriend but with a "perfect" brother and sister and a "perfect" family, Dom didn't want something else that was quote "perfect". She wanted adventure. She wanted someone who added spice to her life not someone who did was monotonously the same every day.

As she continued to meet his gaze, he kissed her and for a second Dom let him. His lips felt familiar on hers. They felt like her favorite pajamas but they didn't make her feel like she did when she wore high heels or a short skirt. His kiss didn't make her blood race, her heart pound or her skin burn.

"Frank, please, I don't feel the same way anymore," Dom muttered, pulling away.

He didn't say anything. He just watched her walk into the room she was to share with Victoire. Dom knew she made the right choice when she had dumped him. She wanted someone to run after her even when she said no, not someone who would stand there and watch her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin Blue spun his girlfriend around the room. His girlfriend, Roxanne Weasley, laughed as he spun her. They were at the Potter's Annual Christmas Ball. Harry and Ginny Potter were Roxy's uncle and aunt which was the reason they were here.

"Cal, you're making me dizzy," Roxy giggled.

Calvin looked down at his girlfriend. She was gorgeous, no one could deny it. She had long red hair, eyes that looked like ice, freckles scattered across her face, a slim figure and a hunger for fun. The only fault with her was her brains. She was three years younger than he was so that could contribute to it but Roxy was to say it nicely not on the bright side. She had inherited a love for fun and mischief but not brains. She did fine in school but there was a lack of common sense.

"Okay, Rox," He said, spinning her one last time.

"Let's go get some drinks and then we can dance some more," Roxy said leading him through the crowd.

Most of the people they passed Calvin had only seen in the Daily Prophet or in some magazine. This included most of Roxy's family. Roxy had tons of relatives. Each one was a prominent figure in the Wizarding World. Callum had come from a small muggle family. He had one older brother and only two cousins. Being a muggle born, he couldn't help but to compare the Weasley family to royalty.

"Calvin," Roxy muttered.

"Mhmm," He replied.

"I can't stand another minute of this," She pointed over to where the tables where.

A man, that Calvin recognized to be Roxy's dad, was dancing on top of the table. He chuckled as he watched.

"It's so embarrassing," Roxy moaned. "I'm going to find Rose. You can go find someone to talk too."

"Uhm, sure," He mumbled under his breath. "Don't worry about your boyfriend or anything."

Roxy didn't hear him though. She was already making her way through the crowd and here he was standing alone in the middle of a ballroom. It didn't bother him though. He wasn't a Hufflepuff for nothing. His mother always told him that he could talk to a wall. His blue eyes traveled across the room for someone interesting to talk to. They landed on one of Roxy's cousins. He walked over to where she was sitting. He knew who she was. Most girls at Hogwarts worshipped or envied her while the boys drooled after her. She had a sheet of blonde hair that hung down her back and a piercing blue gaze. She had long legs and sat in her chair with an elegance that he couldn't determine if it was learned or just part of who she was.

"Hello, you must be Dominique Weasley," He said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I am but call me Dominique one more time and you might find yourself hexed. I go by Dom," She replied with an intense gaze.

"Don't get all defensive. If you are wondering, I am Blue, Callum Blue but you can call me what you want," He said with a smile.

She laughed. It was a laugh that was so unlike his girlfriend's. Roxy's laughs were petite and prim if a laugh could be called that. Dominique's laugh was loud and full like she didn't care who heard. It seemed odd to him that these two girls' laughs didn't match the way they looked. Then again, he shouldn't really compare his girlfriend to another girl especially her cousin. He couldn't help it though as he sat there and talked with Dom. She was funny and sarcastic and beautiful. Roxy had told him that Dom and her siblings had veela blood but he hadn't realized how powerful it could actually be. He knew that her sister, Victoire, had been known throughout the school has one of the hottest girls but had never really given her a second look. He had after all only been a third year when she was at Hogwarts but he defiantly wasn't a pathetic little third year now as he looked at Dom Weasley. He sat there, taking in her beauty and talking until he looked over and saw Roxy motioning by the floo exit. She looked a little wobbly.

"I'd love to talk more but I see Roxy over there motioning that it's time to go. I'll see you at school, Dominique," He said with a wave.

He saw her hand twitch as if she really was going to hex him but she stopped. He wondered why as he made his way to Roxy.

"Cal, what took so long, sweetie," Roxy mumbled drunkenly.

"Here Rox, lean on my shoulder and let's get you into the fire. You're a little drunk," Cal told his girlfriend.

Roxy unsteadily walked over and held onto him. Just as he was stepping into the fire, he turned to look back at Dom. She was sitting still and staring intently. Cal gave her a smile and then went into the flames.

"Oh, I don't feel so good." Roxy swayed as they walked into her kitchen.

Cal moved his eyes to Roxy. She looked a little green which was most likely due to all the fire whiskey she had consumed.

"You shouldn't drink so much then, Rox," He chastised lightly.

She gave him a hug and then proceeded to puke all over him.

"Oh Merlin, I've mucked up your shirt," Roxy muttered before throwing up again.

Cal pulled out his wand and vanished the sick away and then walked over the sink to get a rag to help clean Roxy up.

"Roxy, where are your parents and brother?" Cal asked.

As if on cue, Fred walked into the kitchen. Cal knew he was a sixth year Gryffindor but didn't know much else.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Fred questioned.

"I puked," Roxy said nonchalantly.

"That's nice, you drunk," Fred laughed. "I just got a message from Mum. She and Dad are staying over at the Potter's because well Dad passed out after dancing on the table."

"Here Rox, let me help you up the stairs." Cal offered his arm to help support her.

"I'll come up with you. Wouldn't want you two doing anything bad," Fred laughed again as he followed them up the stairs.

It took a while to get Roxy up the stairs. She kept stopping every step to take a breath she said. Calvin was glad he hadn't drunken anything stronger than butter beer at the ball. He would have been mortified if Roxy's parents or brother saw him as drunk as Roxy was.

"Come on, Rox, just get in bed and sleep," Fred coaxed his younger sister into bed.

"Okay, g'night," Roxy mumbled sliding under the covers.

Fred and Cal walked out of the room. Cal looked at Fred. He didn't look anything like his sister. Fred favored his mum more. He had dark skin and hair but his eyes were the same ones that Roxy had. Cal knew that Fred and his cousin James Potter were responsible for most of the pranks pulled on the school.

"I'll just be going to bed then," Cal said.

"Doesn't matter to me what you do as long as you aren't in Roxy's room," Fred said as he walked down the stairs.

_I need a cigarette,_ Cal thought as he entered the guest room where he was staying. Smoking was a habit he had picked up when he was around fifteen from his older brother. Even though in the muggle world, smoking was dangerous. It wasn't here in the Wizarding World. As long as you took special pills before you smoked you were fine. The only problem was that the pills were hard to come by and they didn't sell them on the regular market. Lots of time during school, Cal had had to buy some from the Slytherins.

He grabbed his pack and opened the window. He looked down to check the height, preformed some charms to slow his fall, and jumped out the window. He hit the ground with a soft thud. No one could have heard him. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his wand. He leaned back into the grass and thought about everything that had happened. Roxy's cousin was gorgeous. He chuckled softly remembering her anger at being called Dominique. Next time he saw her he'd have to ask why. He laid his head down on the grass looking up the sky. He tried to think of reasons she didn't like her name. As he thought, his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep on the Weasley's front lawn.

"Uhm, excuse me?" A voice above Cal asked.

He looked through bleary eyes to see a red headed figure standing above him. For a second, he thought it was Roxy but the voice wasn't hers. It was a girl so that ruled out her father. He rubbed his hands across his eyes to get the sleep out. He recognized her as a Weasley and that she played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team but he didn't know her name.

"Hi there, I'm Molly Weasley, Percy's daughter. We live right down the street much to my uncle George's dismay but I was coming over to give Aunt Angelina something and I saw you and thought you might want to be woken up," She said in one breath.

For the first time, Calvin realized where he was. He was outside on the front lawn. He must have fallen asleep last night when he came out for a smoke. A Smoke! What had happened to the cigarette? He searched the grass around him and saw a little burned circle of grass. It was by the luck of something that the grass hadn't burned anything down.

"Er, thanks Molly, I appreciated it," Cal thanked as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of him.

Once he was fully awake, he took another look at Roxy's cousin. Like most Weasleys, she had long red hair and light blue eyes. She looked to be a fifth or sixth year. She gave him a smile and walked inside. Cal followed hoping that no one realized he had fallen asleep on the lawn. He was pretty sure no one would notice the burn marks on the lawn. Roxy's dad, George, owned a joke shop and explosions from jokes and pranks went off fairly frequently.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was starting breakfast. She had already put out sausages and rolls.

"It looks wonderful, Mrs. Weasley," Cal complemented.

"Why thank you, Calvin, did you fall asleep in your dress robes?" She waved a hand to his attire.

He had forgotten that he was still in his clothes from last night. Molly gave a smirk as she walked around him to give her aunt a hug.

"I must have. I'm just going to go change. Do I need to wear anything particular for today?" He asked trying to be polite as he could.

"We are going over to Roxy's grandparents' house for lunch so whatever you feel is appropriate for a family gathering. It doesn't have to be formal though. Merlin knows Fred and James won't wear anything nice," She sighed at the last part as she turned back to her cooking.

Cal sorted through his clothes in his trunk mulling over what to wear. He knew that the family was full of important people whom he wanted to impress. He pulled out a pair of muggle slacks and a blue button down shirt. Once he was out of Hogwarts, he hoped to work for the Ministry and he knew most of Roxy's relatives could help him. One of her uncles was Harry bloody Potter.

"Hey, you look handsome." Calvin felt Roxy's hands slip under his unbuttoned shirt. He turned around and faced her. A cheeky grin played on her face.

"I know I do," Cal joked.

"Mhmm, cocky, I like it," Roxy laughed as she reached up and pecked his cheek. "I would stay for more but Mum says we have to leave but maybe we can finish this up at the Burrow."

Cal followed her down the stairs and into the fireplace. He stepped out into a crowded kitchen. Roxy grabbed his hand and dragged him, muttering something about having to introduce him to everyone.

"Hey Uncle Harry," Roxy called.

"Hello Roxy and Roxy's latest beau," The man smiled.

Even though Calvin was a muggle born he realized the great tasks this man had completed. He looked exactly like he did in the Prophet.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Calvin Blue." Cal reached his hand to shake Harry Potter's.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Blue."

Calvin smiled as Roxy dragged him away again. Over the next fifteen minutes, Cal met all of the aunts and uncles. He hoped later he could talk to some of the more prominent one about a job after Hogwarts. He felt Roxy grab his hand again to introduce him to another cousin.

" Here let me introduce you to my new boyfriend, Calvin Blue." Roxy grinned as she pulled Calvin into Dom's view.

"We meet again, Miss Dom Weasley," Cal smiled as he leaned down to kiss Dom's hand. Unlike most of the Weasley's, Dom's skin had a light tan to it.

"Hello Blue, nice to see you again," Dom said her blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh, you two already know each other," Roxy interrupted.

"We met last night at the ball, Rox," He informed his girlfriend and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Let's go upstairs to one of the bedrooms," Roxy murmured.

He looked up shocked. He hoped that Dom hadn't heard. A glance told him that she had left.

"Come on, Calvin. We never do anything risky," Roxy pleaded.

"Not here in your grandparents' house," He sighed. "I'm going to take a step outside for bit of fresh air."

He walked around the yard till he found a small bank by a pond where no one from the house could see him smoking. He figured no one would come outside so he was pretty much alone out here. He had been sitting outside on the grass for a while when he heard a voice behind him. The cold had just started biting into his skin as he looked to see Dominique.

"Blue, didn't your parents teach you smoking is bad?" Dom asked sliding down next to him.

Instead of answering her question, he offered her one.

"No thanks," She declined. "Why are you out here? It's freezing."

He told her that he just needed a break from Roxy and then he asked her what he had fallen asleep thinking about.

"Why don't you like the name Dominique?"

She looked at him with a quizzical expression. She twirled a blonde lock around her finger as she thought.

"It's too proper and stiff. I don't want to be like my sister, Victoire. She's always so proper and prim. The only time she opens up is when Teddy's around. I don't consider myself to be like that and the name Dominique seems to emphasize those characteristics. Dom is more light and fun. It's also easier to say then Dominique." She stuck her tongue out in disgust at the last bit.

Cal laughed. She was so different then he thought she would be. She seemed smart which added to how attractive he found her. As he leaned back in the grass admiring her, he thought of something awful. He was feeling stuff he shouldn't. His feelings needed to be squashed because he was falling for his girlfriend's cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dom, where is my dress?" Victoire screeched.

Dom looked up from her Witch Weekly issue to see Victoire running all around the flat. Dom knew exactly where the dress was. It was hanging in Victoire's closet. She wondered how long it would take Victoire to find it. The whole morning had been frantic. First, Vic hadn't liked the makeup and then the second time she started bawling which wrecked it. Then some of other bridesmaids had shown up late. Dom would have sat there and said nothing but she decided that Vic had had enough trouble today and it was her wedding day after all.

"It's in your closet, Vic. Come on, I'll help you put it on," She replied.

"Thank you, Domi, you're a miracle," Victoire sighed.

Dom hopped that on her wedding day, she didn't act like the nutter that was her sister. Dom held the dress up and helped Vic get into it. The dress had been made by a French designer on her mother's request. Victoire looked beautiful in it.

"Victoire, Dominique, we need to leave for the Burrow!" Fleur's voice shouted down the hall way.

They all made it to the Burrow without any accidents. As they all made their way down the aisle, Dom heard everyone take in a breath when they saw Victoire. She looked to see what Teddy's reaction was. He was standing up there with his mouth open. Uncle Harry, his best man, was standing beside him with a knowing smile. Once they were all up at the front, Dom took a good look around. The yard was gorgeous. Her mum and Grandmum Weasley had done a wonderful job. It looked like a winter wonderland. She took in how surreal it was to have all the snow around but to not feel the cold. The uncles had done a good job with the weather spells. Dom tuned back into the wedding just in time to hear the vows.

"Victoire Danae Weasley, I love you more than you could know. From the beginning, I always loved you. I remember the first time I met you perfectly. You were only a couple days old and so small. I knew then that I would protect you from anything that tried to hurt you. Today I will not only marry the one I love but my best friend too." Teddy's hair had turned a bright blue during his vows.

Victoire had tears in her eyes as she said hers. "Teddy, I can't remember the first time I met you. You were always there, you and your ever changing hair that made me so jealous. I've loved you forever and I always will Ted Remus Lupin."

Dom watched as the elderly wizard cast the charms and the wedding was complete. Teddy and Victoire were the perfect couple as they walked down the aisle together. Teddy's hair had slowly turned back to his natural light brown as he took hold of Victoire's hand.

As soon as she could slip away from the main table, Dom went and sat in the back at a table with her some of her cousins.

"Well, isn't this just the event of the year?" James laughed as he grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waiters.

"I didn't know you'd turned of age and could drink now," Molly said as she grabbed James' drink and took a sip.

"Hey, you're a year younger than me, you twit." James reached over the table and tried to grab the drink but his hand slipped and the drink was sent flying onto Fred who then turned and hit James.

"Stop it before one of the parents comes over." Dom laughed as she watched her cousins.

James, Molly, and Fred had always been Dom's favorite cousins. Fred and James were a year younger than her and had gotten in trouble more than anyone else at Hogwarts. Molly was two years younger but just as wild as James and Fred. James had the same messy hair as his father but his face, eyes and height favored the Weasley side. Fred had dark skin and blue eyes that contrasted against his dark features. Molly was pure Weasley. She had a bunch of crazy red hair and brown eyes.

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want that would we, Domi." Fred smirked.

Now it was Dom's turn to reach over and smack Fred.

"Geez, Dom that hurt." Fred rubbed his head.

"Aw ickle Freddie got hurt," James chuckled as he drank some more champagne.

"I know where you can get some stronger stuff than that."

Dom looked behind her to see Scorpius and Al. They both had on Slytherin green dress robes.

"And where would that be, little brother?" James asked Albus.

"There's some firewhisky hidden under the rose bush that's in front of the house." Al shrugged casually.

"How do you know?" Fred questioned.

"Your dad, Uncle George, told us." Al laughed.

"Well let's go then." Fred stood up.

"Hold on, first let me go find Layla and Connor," James muttered.

Layla Nichols and Connor Peakes were two sixth year Gryffindors. Layla was a pretty redhead and James' girlfriend. Connor was the beater for the Quidditch Team and helped out with a lot of the pranks James and Fred pulled.

"I should probably rescue Jonas from having to talk to my dad," Molly mumbled.

Dom looked to see who Molly was talking about. She saw Uncle Percy talking to the boy she recognized as Jonas Campbell. He was a Ravenclaw and she knew that his mum shopped at Victoire's store often.

Once everyone was ready, they walked over to the rose bush and sure enough they found some cases of firewhiskey. They all went into the Burrow to drink it. They knew no one would come looking for them with the wedding party still going on. Just as they were about to take the first shots, the door opened.

"Hey I saw you guys come in here. What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Thank Merlin, it's only you," James gasped.

"Rosie, we're just about to have the first round of shots come sit down." Scorpius smiled and pointed to the seat by him.

Before long they were all feeling tipsy. Dom found herself talking to Jonas.

"Do you do this a lot? Drink together?" He asked her.

"Uhm, sometimes at family gatherings when things get too boring but we never do anything too crazy usually," Dom explained.

"Oh, your cousins hold their liquor well. If I had drunk as much as James and Fred, I'd be passed out on the floor." Jonas laughed.

Dom looked at his teeth as he laughed. He had a ferocious kind of smile but it was good looking at the same time. She felt the firewhiskey in her acting as she reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back and she tasted the firewhiskey on his breath. They kissed for while before Dom realized exactly what she was doing and pulled away. She looked around to see if her cousins saw. They didn't. James wasn't even in the room. Rose was snogging Scorpius and Molly was snogging Connor. Fred and Albus were still taking shots. Before she had time to move, Jonas kissed her again. With the firewhisky clouding her brain, she kissed him for the second time.

"The portkey is in the kitchen drawer," A man's voice from outside said.

"I'll grab it," A voice Dom recognized to be her Grandmum's said.

The sound of the kitchen door opening brought everyone back to their senses. Dom vanished the bottles and glasses away. Everyone moved to the back door trying to get out before they were caught.

"What are you doing in here?" Grandmum Weasley asked.

They turned around slowly. Dom and her cousins knowing how scary their Grandmum could be if she got mad.

"Nothing Grandmum," James mumbled having come back from where ever he was.

"Is that alcohol I smell?" She asked with a determined glare.

"Mum, what's going on? Victoire and Teddy need to leave."

Dom cringed as she saw her dad walk into the room.

"The children have been drinking," Grandmum Weasley informed him.

Dom tried to avoid her dad's eye as he looked over the room. She felt his gaze burn into her and knew that trouble was coming.

"Let's all go outside and see Victoire and Teddy off then we can deal with this," Bill said with a hard tone to his voice.

They all followed in a line out the door. Bill handed the portkey which was an old brush to Victoire and Teddy. Everyone waved as they grabbed the portkey and disappeared. Dom knew that the shit was about to hit the fan once Vic and Teddy were gone.

"Dominique, come over here!"

Dom walked over to where her mother and father were standing.

"Dom, I wish I could reprimand you for drinking but you are of age now," Bill said.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She had forgotten that she was seventeen and her parents couldn't get mad.

"But Dom, you need to set a good example for your cousins and you shouldn't let them drink," Her father continued.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry," Dom apologized.

"It's fine, Dom," Her dad sighed. "Today's just been stressful with the wedding. I'm ready to go home. Dom, take the floo home since you've been drinking."

Dom nodded and walked back into the house. She was stopped by Jonas as she walked in.

"Hey Dom, do I get to see you again?" He asked.

"Uhm no sorry, I just had too much to drink in there," She answered and walked in without looking back.

In the living room, she found Ginny and Harry talking to James and Albus. Ginny looked mad. Dom grabbed some powder and got into the fire before they saw her. Her parents still hadn't gotten home when she stepped into Shell Cottage. She figured they had been stopped to talk to some relatives. An owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of her as she sat down at the table. The letter was addressed to her in unfamiliar handwriting.

_Dear Dominique Weasley,_

_On account of your excellent transfiguration and charms scores, you have been offered an apprenticeship at Olivander's Wands. If you are interested, please send a return owl as soon as possible. This is a rare opportunity so please think hard about your choice._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Olivander_

Dom re-read the letter. She knew she was good at Transfiguration and Charms but she was surprised that they were considering her or that her teachers had said she was good at something. The only way for her to have gotten this before her NEWTS was if a teacher had recommended her. She wondered who it was.

"Domi, what is zat?" Her mother asked walking into the kitchen.

"Just a letter, Mum," Dom answered.

"From who?" Fleur questioned.

"Er, Olivander's," Dom muttered.

"Why are they writing you?"

"Offering me an apprenticeship," Dom sighed.

"You should take it Dom," Her father said from the doorway.

"I'm going to go uh think about it," She said leaving the room.

Once she was in the safety of her room, she thought about the letter. It was a good opportunity but is that what she wanted. She remembered Calvin the other night how sure he was about wanting to go to the Ministry. When he had asked her what she wanted to do, she had no answer. In truth, it felt like there was nothing else to do. Everyone in her family had already done something. She wanted to be unique and maybe this was the way to do it. No one in her family was a wandmaker. Maybe she would be the first. She smiled thinking what Cal would say when she told him she was going to be a wandmaker. Calvin…. Her cousin's boyfriend. She hadn't seen them at the wedding but then again she had disappeared into the Burrow and she had kissed Jonas Campbell. What was she thinking? She hopped no one would find out especially her family and Cal. Here she was worrying about Cal finding out about something. She needed to stop thinking about him but even when she closed her eyes; his easy smile and laughing eyes were there. She barely even knew him. He was a Hufflepuff for goodness sake. She would stop thinking about him and at school she would never see him. It wasn't like Roxy ever brought her boyfriends around. Normally she just kept them in a broom closet.

A sharp peck on the window brought Dom out of her thoughts. An owl was outside with a letter on its leg. She opened the window and took the letter. Once again she didn't recognize the handwriting.

_Dominique_

_I think I'm in love with you._

_xo_


	4. Chapter 4

The Weasley family had many traditions. One of Dom's favorites was the Hogwarts Express. Everyone that was a relative came to the station to see everyone off even if it was only after the Christmas break. After that all the cousins would sit together for the first hour of the train ride. Each cousin could bring a friend/significant other. Even though Dom found some of her cousins annoying (Lucy Weasley, the incarnation of Percy and her own brother), she always looked forward to it. This year was without exception.

Dom looked at her family. It really was huge. Even though it felt as if she was just another Weasley, she wouldn't change her family. The chaos that ensured by just being a Weasley was something Dom loved.

"Dom, have a good time. You have a couple more months and then no more school," Ginny said smiling, "And make sure you keep James out of trouble."

"I will try, Aunt Ginny," Dom told her.

"It's an impossible job but thanks for acting like someone could actually keep that boy out of trouble. Well you better get going; the train looks to be leaving." Ginny gave her a hug.

Dom walked down the halls to the compartment they used every year. It was exactly in the middle of the train. Fred had put a permanent sticking charm on a sign that read "Weasley-Potter" on the door. Dom heard her cousins' laughter before she even got to the door.

"Rose and Scorpius sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," James sang in an awful voice.

"Ugh, James, you're so unfair. I taught you that song. You can't use it against me," Rose whined.

"No one can tell James Sirius Potter what to do." Dom heard a bang after this was said. She assumed Rose had hit James. Dom opened the door to find James on the floor.

"Good hit, Rose," Dom congratulated.

"Oh, it wasn't me who hit him," Rose laughed.

"I did," Molly grinned. "James singing is just too horrible to stand."

"Now that Dom's here, we can take roll," Lucy piped up.

Dom had forgotten it was her job as the oldest to take roll of everyone. They still had the roll sheets from when they started this. Dom liked to look through and see all the different people everyone had brought with them to the compartment.

"James, who do you have with you?" Dom started the roll.

"Layla Nichols."

"Fred?"

"No one.

"Louis?

"Same as Freddie boy."

There was a slight pause as Fred hit Louis.

"Okay, moving on. Rose?" Dom continued.

"Scorpius," Rose muttered still embarrassed from James' teasing.

"Albus?"

"No one."

"Molly?"

"Connor Peakes."

"Roxanne?"

"No one, Calvin had to go to prefect duty."

Calvin hadn't mentioned that he was a prefect to Dom but it made sense since he wanted to be Minister.

"Lily, I'm assuming Lysander is with you and Hugo, that Alice is with you and no one is with you Lucy," Dom said wanting to get roll over with.

A couple hours later, Dom sat in the train compartment wondering why she had looked forward to this so much. She guessed it was because before she had had a boyfriend. What had started off as a family thing slowly had become a more of a couple thing. Dom ended up spending the ride listening to Roxy talk.

"Calvin is just so amazing, Dom," Roxy blabbed on. "I know what you felt now when you were going out with Frank. I think I might love him."

"I'm sure you do," Dom muttered sarcastically.

"I do. I could never break up with him," Roxy sighed.

"Rox, you are one of the younger cousins and you've had more boyfriends than all of the cousins combined," Dom said.

"Oh, Domi, stop it. Cal should be in here any minute." Roxy smiled.

That meant Dom got to sit here and watch Roxy and Cal be all lovey, exactly what she wanted to do. She wished Roxy would get out of this obsession with Cal and just dump him and then… and then what? Would she take her cousin's boyfriend as soon as he was dumped?

"Hello Weasleys," Cal laughed as he walked in. "There not many of you left in here."

"Well, we are allowed to leave after the first hour," Dom explained.

"And so why are you still here then?" Calvin asked.

"Because all my good friends stayed at Hogwarts and I don't feel like going and talking to the lower intelligent life forms that consider themselves my friends," She answered.

"So you are hiding in the Weasley-Potter compartment," Cal chuckled.

"I am not. I'm enjoying Roxy and uh Lucy's company," She lied.

Calvin looked over at Lucy, the last one besides for Dom and Roxy. Her nose was stuck in some horribly boring looking book.

"Oh, I see." He smiled that easy perfect smile as he looked at Dom.

"Well, this is boring. I'm going to go find the trolley witch. Could you spare some money, Dom?" Roxy yawned.

"Uh, sure," Dom said as she dug through her bag.

As she was looking, the note she had received over the break fell out. She saw Roxy pick it up. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"What's this? Ah, Dom has a secret lover," Roxy squealed. "I wonder who it could be. This handwriting looks familiar."

Dom felt herself blushing a Weasley blush as she handed the money to Roxy and took back the note. She stole a glance at Cal's face. He seemed to have no reaction to what had just happened. Dom sighed. She knew it was wrong but she had hoped that Cal might have sent it. Not that he had any reason too. He was dating Roxy.

"I'm going to find some friends," Lucy said standing up.

"You have friends?" Dom couldn't help saying.

Lucy just gave her a look that reminded Dom of Uncle Percy. It was very disturbing.

"So kitty-kat, what have you been up to?" Cal asked as he sat down next to her.

"I prefer not to be called kitty-kat by my cousin's boyfriend. You can save the little nicknames for Roxy," Dom muttered.

"What if I wasn't your cousin's boyfriend?" He blurted.

Dom blushed again and said, "Then you could call me what you want."

"Is that so?" He asked leaning closer.

Dom looked up at his face. He had one tiny freckle on his lip. She smiled slightly.

"That's so," She breathed as he mesmerized her with his blue eyes.

"Good," He murmured before kissing her.

Her lips burned as she kissed him back. He put his hand on her back and pulled her closer. Her whole skin tingled as she ran her hands through his hair. The kiss deepened quickly. His hand slid up her shirt and she leaned over to straddle him. Her whole body lit on fire as they kissed.

"Okay, Marissa, I'll see you later," Roxy's voice said from outside the sliding door.

Dom moved as fast as she could to the seat opposite Cal. He ran a hand through his hair and they both tried to look as normal as possible as Roxy slid open the door.

"I brought some candy." Roxy handed Dom a pack of Bertie Bott's beans.

"Er, thanks," Dom muttered.

She felt herself flush as she thought about what had just happened. She had snogged her cousin's boyfriend. Given Roxy didn't deserve Calvin but still. The last bit of the train ride dragged by slowly. Roxy was oblivious to the awkwardness that filled the compartment. She kept talking the whole way. Dom didn't find relief until when they got back to the dorms and she found her best friend, Sierra Biggert.

"Dom, long time no see," Sierra said as she gave Dom a hug.

Dom smiled at her friend. Sierra was of Indian descent and gorgeous. Sierra's mother had gone to school with some of Dom's uncles.

"I have so much to tell you," Dom whispered. "Let's go upstairs."

Sierra followed her as they went to the empty seventh year girl's dorm. Dom spilled everything that had happened over the holidays, from meeting Calvin, to kissing Frank, Jonas, and finally Calvin.

"Wow, what are you going to do?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know. He's Roxy's boyfriend," Dom muttered frustrated.

"We'll see about that." Sierra cracked her knuckles.

Dom couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Sierra was the least tough person she knew. Dom had never even seen Sierra yell before. Before Dom or Sierra could say anything else, the door burst open.

"Dom, you have to help me," Roxy ran across the room in tears.

She sat down on Dom's bed and started crying harder.

"Uhm, Rox, what's the matter?" Dom asked concerned.

"Calvin broke up with me!" She wailed.

"And why does that involve Dom?" Sierra asked.

"Because she owes me a favor," Roxy cried.

Dom cringed as she thought about it. She had forgotten that she owed Roxy. When Frank and she had still been going out, a prefect had caught them out in the halls after hours. Roxy had showed up and had somehow talked the prefect out of giving them detention.

"I want you to go out with Calvin and break his heart like he broke mine," Roxy continued crying.

She wanted her to do what? Go out with Calvin and then break his heart. Earlier Dom had been wishing Calvin was her boyfriend and now she was about to have to become his boyfriend for her cousin. As much as Dom didn't want to, she told Roxy she would. After all, she owed her. Sierra gave her a look which clearly said she thought Dom was making the wrong choice.

"The password to the Hufflepuff common room is honesty," Roxy informed her. "Go and see him now. He's probably sitting there waiting to break some other girl's heart."

Dom trudged to the Hufflepuff common room, dragging her feet every step of the way. How was she supposed to break his heart anyways? She laughed to herself as she said the password: Honesty.

"Can I help you?" A little first year asked her.

"Er, could you find Calvin Blue for me?" She smiled.

The first year nodded and ran off to the boy's dorms. Calvin came into the common room in a pair of sweatpants that read Hufflepuff down the side and a yellow t-shirt. Dom felt her heart jump as he smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Dominique," He laughed. "Now before you say anything, I can call you what I want because isn't that what you said that I could call you whatever I wanted once I wasn't your cousin's boyfriend."

"Now what did you want to see me for? Was it just my handsome face that you needed to see again?" He asked a smile playing across his face.

"Yes, that was it," Dom laughed.

"Did you know you have a freckle on your lip?" Her thoughts spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Cal chuckled. "Oh so that's why you came? You want to stare at my lips."

He pulled a pose and puckered his lips. Dom grinned. Thanks to Cal, she had forgotten her purpose in coming here.

"Or maybe you didn't want to stare at them, you wanted to touch them?" He continued his blue eyes searching Dom's face.

"You know how you asked me what I wanted to do after school," Dom mumbled feeling a blush crawl across her face.

"Yeah," He said.

"I'm going to work for Olivander's," She told him.

"Dom, that's great." He smiled.

He came closer and gave her a hug that swept her off her feet, literally and figuratively. He kissed both of her cheeks and then set her down.

"It's getting late, Kitty-kat, you better get back to your common room," Cal said.

"Okay, yeah, I guess I'll get going," Dom mumbled and started to the exit.

"But first you have to answer a question," He called after her.

She turned and looked at him.

"Will you go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Yes," Dom said before she stepped out into the corridor.

She heard steps from behind her and then Calvin grabbed her hand.

"Did you think I'd let you leave without a kiss?"

In the dimness of the hall, Dom could see his eyes sparkle and smile. He took her hand and kissed it and then he kissed her cheek and finally he kissed her lips.

"Have good dreams, Dominique," He whispered before disappearing into the darkness.

Dom slowly trudged back to her dorm. Sierra would think she was crazy for doing this but what other choice did she have? She owed Roxy. She just hoped everything would turn out fine in the end.


End file.
